Trzy razy, gdy Derek i Stiles próbują uprawiać seks i ten jeden raz
by euphoria814
Summary: Trzy razy, gdy Derek i Stiles próbują uprawiać seks i ten jeden raz, gdy im się udaje…


**tytuł: Trzy razy, gdy Derek i Stiles próbują uprawiać seks i ten jeden raz, gdy im się udaje…**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Stiles/Derek**  
 **rating: +15, bo w zasadzie cała sprawa w tym, żeby napisać seks bez seksu xD**  
 **info: euphoria się bawi, bo miała pisać pojedynek, a jak zwykle napisała przypadkiem coś innego/Seria Przetartych Kliszy**

 **Martyniex, bo lubi tego typu miniatury xD**

* * *

Stiles zdaje sobie w pełni sprawę, że jego ojciec wie. To nie tak, że został szeryfem bez tej przerażającej intuicji, która zawsze podpowiadała mu gdzie ze Scottem wpakowywali się w kłopoty. Melissa mogłaby być jego zastępcą bez problemu dokładnie z tą samą formą instynktu. Współgraliby ze sobą.

Stąd Stiles wie, że jego ojciec wie, że zamierzają z Derekiem uprawiać seks. I Stiles jest dorosły oraz odpowiedzialny. Nie oznajmił swojemu chłopakowi, że w dzień swoich osiemnastych urodzin albo dostanie co chce, albo weźmie to siłą. Jest odpowiedzialny i cierpliwy, więc spędzają jego urodziny ze znajomymi na niewielkiej imprezie, na którą jego ojciec zezwolił, patrząc na niego tym swoim wzrokiem, który mówił, że może go tu nie będzie, ale i tak wszystko będzie miał na oku.

Stiles jest teraz dorosły i odpowiedzialny, więc oznajmia Derekowi, że spotkają się następnego dnia po jego urodzinach i zamierza zostać tydzień w mieszkaniu Hale'a. Jego chłopak przewraca oczami, ale nie protestuje.

ooo

Stiles jest teraz dorosły i odpowiedzialny, więc idzie do apteki i kupuje prezerwatywy. Nie, żeby miał zamiar ich użyć, bo przecież wilkołaki nie przenoszą chorób i sami też ich nie mają. Ale jego ojcu na pewno ulży, gdy Melissa mu o tym powie.

Stiles puka do drzwi Dereka, lekko zdenerwowany i uśmiecha się, gdy mężczyzna otwiera – już bez koszulki. Derek wciąga go do środka bez powitania, a może to właśnie jest powitanie i popycha w stronę sypialni, do której nie wchodzili przez ostatnie miesiące, żeby nie kusić losu. Prześcieradła na łóżku wyglądają na świeże i chociaż Derek nie obsypał podłogi różami, nie zapalił świeczek, pokój wygląda na posprzątany. W powietrzu unosi się dziwna nerwowość i Stiles wie, że Derek musi wyczuwać jego zdenerwowanie.

Nie przerywa jednak pocałunków, a jedynie sięga do guzików koszuli Stilesa i zaczyna je niezdarnie rozpinać. Stiles z największą ochotą zobaczyłby Dereka nago pierwszego, więc odpycha go lekko.

\- Ty – dyszy i cholera, ale jego głos już teraz jest nieprzyjemnie ochrypły. – Rozbierz się, a ja rozbiorę siebie i… - urywa, bo Derek pojmuje w lot z wygłodniałym spojrzeniem w oczach w czym rzecz.

Hale pozbywa się swoich ubrań tak szybko, że Stiles już po chwili orientuje się, że ten plan też nie był do końca przemyślany. Skopuje swoje buty, gdy próbuje zdjąć koszulę przez głowę i to chyba jego błąd, bo traci równowagę. Następne co pamięta to tępe uderzenie w skroń.

ooo

Stiles budzi się na szpitalnym łóżku i ponieważ jest dorosły oraz odpowiedzialny nie krzyczy i nie wierzga. Melissa patrzy na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem, jakby doskonale wiedziała jak nabił sobie wielkiego guza po prawej stronie czoła. Możliwe, że wie, bo Derek przecież musiał to jakoś wytłumaczyć.

Jego chłopak rozmawia z lekarzem oraz jego ojcem, co wcale nie wróży nic dobrego.

\- Nie masz wstrząśnienia mózgu, ale powinieneś spędzić dzisiejszy dzień w łóżku – informuje go Melissa.

\- To nie będzie totalnie problemem – odpowiada Stiles i ma nadzieję, że to brzmi dostatecznie dwuznacznie.

Prawda jest jednak taka, że głowa boli go tak bardzo, że nie ma na nic ochoty. Derek patrzy na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem i szepcze: „kocham cię", chociaż Stiles rozpoznaje to tylko z ruchu jego ust.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiada, wiedząc, że Derek wychwyci każde słowo.

ooo

Dwa dni spędza w domu i upewnia się, że Derek do szpitala zawiózł go kompletnie ubranego.

ooo

Kiedy kolejny raz puka do drzwi Dereka, ten wpuszcza go do środka bez całego żaru, który był między nimi wcześniej. I Stiles to rozumie, bo to drugi raz, gdy zamierzają uprawiać seks. Nie ma więc tej nutki napięcia, która towarzyszyła pierwszemu.

Derek uśmiecha się też jakoś podejrzanie krzywo, gdy zamiast do sypialni, zaprasza go do salonu. Mieszkanie Hale'a wypełnia dziwna mieszanka mebli. Niemal każdy z watahy przyniósł coś swojego, aby wypełnić pustą przestrzeń i czuć się jak w domu. Lydia oczywiście zadbała o to, żeby nawet przypadkowe przedmioty jakoś ze sobą współgrały i tym sposobem skórzana kanapa Jacksona stoi obok drewnianego, wyglądającego na antyk, fotelu Petera. Komiksy Stilesa są przemieszane z książkami Lydii i Danny'ego, a dwie kusze Allison wiszą w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie trzech wysłużonych kijów do lacrosse'a, których używali kiedyś Scott, Isaac i Boyd.

To zawsze wydaje się dziwnie przyjemne, ale nie tak emocjonujące jak Derek całujący go teraz po karku.

\- Co wymyśliłeś? – pyta Stiles i czuje, że na jego szyi zaczyna formować się ogromnej wielkości malinka.

\- Pomyślałem, że muszę jakoś wynagrodzić ci za to, że nie zdążyłem cię złapać – mówi Derek tuż do jego ucha.

\- Wiem, że byłeś rozproszony – mruczy Stiles, bo owszem Derek przy całym swoim refleksie nie uratował go przed upadkiem.

I może Stiles byłby z tego powodu obrażony, ale był już dorosły i odpowiedzialny, i wiedział, że wypadki się zdarzały, a seks czynił ludźmi głupimi. Sam był tym, który się przecież wywrócił rozbierając.

\- Pomyślałem – zaczyna od nowa Derek, skubiąc jego skórę w ten przyjemnie szorstki sposób. – Że moglibyśmy zbezcześcić fotel Petera – mówi mężczyzna i tak, Stiles doskonale wie dlaczego tak bardzo kocha Dereka.

Peter od samego początku nie pozwalał nikomu siadywać na tym cholernym fotelu, jakby należał do jakiejś królewskiej rodziny i nikt nie był tego godny.

\- Nie zorientuje się? – dziwi się Stiles, bo nosy wilkołaków potrafiły być naprawdę wrażliwe.

\- Och, zorientuje się na pewno – informuje go Derek i popycha w stronę mebla.

Stiles staje ostrożnie obok fotela i zastanawia się nad tym jak to zrobią. Siedzenie jest na tyle szerokie, że byłby w stanie usiąść okrakiem na Dereku, ale ta pozycja wydaje mu się nie wygodna. Jego chłopak rozwiewa jednak jego wątpliwości, gdy usadza go na fotelu i klęka u jego stóp z krzywym uśmieszkiem satysfakcji, chyba orientując się, że jeśli Stiles nie był twardy wcześniej to teraz w ciągu ułamka sekundy przeszedł od zera do setki.  
Derek rozpina jego spodnie z łatwością, cały czas utrzymując z nim ten o wiele zbyt intymny kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Nie możemy pozwolić na powtórkę z rozrywki – tłumaczy Hale i to jest wredne.

\- Dupek – odpowiada Stiles.

\- Ciekawe czy za chwilę będziesz w stanie to powtórzyć – mówi Derek z dziwną pewnością siebie, która sprawia, że Stiles znowu musi głośno przełknąć.

Jego spodnie są już opuszczone wraz z bielizną na ziemię i siedzi gołym tyłkiem na – musi przyznać – bardzo wygodnym fotelu Petera. Derek unosi jego koszulkę, która jest ostatnią warstwą materiału osłaniającą jego penis i bierze go do ust. Ciepło, mokro, przyjemnie – tylko tyle pojawia się w głowie Stilesa i to jest wspaniałe. Nie jest w stanie zmusić się do tego, żeby spojrzeć na dół, na Dereka, który właśnie wycofuje się, pokrywając cały jego trzon solidną porcją śliny, a potem jego chłopak wraca do poprzedniej pozycji, biorąc go w całości w usta. To musi być jakaś magiczna sztuczka, bo Stiles wie, że jego penis ma całkiem normalną średnią długość, co znaczy, że nie powinien się od tak mieścić w cudzych ustach.

Przestaje jednak szybko myśleć, gdy Derek do tych wszystkich grzesznie powolnych ruchów dodaje ssanie. I to było najwyraźniej za wiele, bo Stiles czuje jak jego kręgosłup wygina się w łuk, odrzuca głowę do tyłu i…

ooo

Stiles budzi się w szpitalu, nie wiedząc za bardzo co się stało. Derek rozmawia z lekarzem i jego ojcem, i jest tak czerwony na twarzy, że intuicja podpowiada Stilesowi, że nieważne co się stało, ale zapewne tym razem nie dojechał na izbę przyjęć w ubraniu. Melissa z jego sportową torbą w dłoniach tylko potwierdziła to przypuszczenie.

\- O Boże – jęczy, zakrywając twarz. – Co się stało? – pyta, bo po prostu musi wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem co robiliście – zaczyna kobieta z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. – A twój ojciec nie chce wiedzieć… Ale musiałeś uderzyć się bardzo mocno w tył głowy, bo straciłeś przytomność.

\- Przeklęty fotel – warczy pod nosem Stiles.

Derek rzuca mu jedno z tych swoich spojrzeń, które wcale nie ma wyglądać na zmartwione i przepraszające zarazem.

\- Kocham cię – mruczy Stiles jeszcze, bo cholera, ale tego raczej nic nie zmieni.

ooo

Jedyną pociechą jest to, że Peter obdarowuje ich fotelem już następnego dnia.

ooo

Kiedy Stiles przyjeżdża do Dereka w prawie tydzień po swoich urodzinach, wpycha się do mieszkania, gdy tylko drzwi zostają otworzone. Zaczyna rozbierać się już w salonie, bo jest dostatecznie oświetlony.

\- Stój za mną i nic nie rób. Jeśli się znowu potknę, to mnie tym razem złapiesz – poleca Derekowi, który wygląda na dość zaalarmowanego tym zachowaniem. – Nie wyjdę stąd prawiczkiem – informuje go Stiles z determinacją w głosie.

\- Myślę, że to co ostatnio robiliśmy, kwalifikuje się… - zaczyna Derek.

\- Nie pamiętam mojego orgazmu, a poza tym nie zdążyłem położyć rąk na tobie, a uwierz mi na słowo, że mam ogromne plany związane z twoim ciałem – wyjaśnia Stiles z przyjemnością obserwując, że tęczówki Dereka błyskają czerwienią.

Jego chłopak już nie protestuje, ale obserwuje go jak drapieżnik ofiarę, co jest jeszcze bardziej podniecające. Samo oczekiwanie wydaje się słodką torturą i zapewne to pole, które powinni wybadać, ale Stiles chce teraz koniecznie, aby penis Dereka znalazł się w nim. Naczekał się już dostatecznie długo, bo ostatnie miesiące były niekończącą się grą wstępną.

Kiedy wyzbywa się bezpiecznie ubrań, popycha drzwi sypialni, mając nadzieję, że wyglądało to nonszalancko. Trochę dziwnie czuje się, idąc kompletnie nagim po mieszkaniu Dereka, ale cały czas czuje na swoich pośladkach wzrok mężczyzny, co tylko dodaje mu pewności siebie. Ostrożnie wczołguje się na łóżko, wdychając zapach płynu do płukania i uśmiecha się do siebie, gdy dobiega do niego dźwięk wciąganego mocno do płuc powietrza. Możliwe, że wygląda naprawdę dobrze na klęczkach na pościeli Dereka.  
Wilkołak pozbywa się ubrań z piorunującą szybkością i Stiles w końcu decyduje się na zmianę pozycji. Kładzie się na plecach, rozkładając odrobinę nogi w zapraszającym geście. Może i jest bezwstydny, ale tylko żartował z tym, że jest już dorosły, odpowiedzialny i cierpliwy. Nikt nie nabiera tych cech z dnia na dzień.

Derek robi kilka niewielkich kroków w jego stronę, a potem nagle zamiera z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co jest? – pyta Stiles i stara się nie brzmieć niecierpliwie.

Derek patrzy na jego dłonie i kolana, czyli dokładnie nie tam gdzie powinien. Nie ma nic seksownego w dłoniach i kolanach, szczególnie gdy lekko swędzą…

Poprzeczna zmarszczka pojawia się między brwiami Dereka, gdy Hale ściąga go pospiesznie z pościeli i wciska nos w plecy.

\- Alergia – warczy Derek i cholera, ale to musi być żart.

\- Nie jestem uczulony – protestuje Stiles, ale faktem jest, że plecy też zaczynają go swędzieć. I tyłek. I zaczyna cieszyć się, że nie położył się na brzuchu i swoim penisie.

Swędzący penis byłby torturą.

ooo

Stiles nie budzi się tym razem w szpitalu, ale wchodzi do środka w towarzystwie Dereka, co najwyraźniej zaskakuje personel. Melissa przygląda mu się szczególnie podejrzliwie nie widząc najwyraźniej żadnych ciętych ran.

\- Co tym razem? – pyta kobieta ciekawie, wypełniając kartę.

\- Alergia – mówi Derek. – Chyba na płyn do płukania tkanin. Zacząłem używać nowego w zeszłym tygodniu – dodaje.

Stiles odmawia komentarza w tej kwestii, ale pozwala się nasmarować maścią, która powstrzymuje to fatalne swędzenie. Wysypka ma się pojawić w ciągu kilku godzin i zejść do trzech dni.

ooo

Stiles nie potrafi znaleźć dobrej strony tego wszystkiego, a Peter twierdzi, że to kara za zbezczeszczenie jego fotela.

Jackson przynosi mu pierścionek czystości, twierdząc, że powinien zainwestować swoje zainteresowania w tym kierunku, skoro tak chce los.

Stiles przysięga sobie, że skórzana kanapa będzie kolejna na liście jego i Dereka.

ooo

Stiles nie wychodzi z domu. Nie musi już używać maści, nie ma wysypki, ani nic go nie swędzi. Nie potrafi zmusić się jednak do tego, żeby znowu pojechać do Dereka. To nie tak, że mężczyzna nie cierpiał przez ośmiomiesięczny celibat ich związku. Obecne niepowodzenia pewnie utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że Stiles jest faktycznie ofermowatą fajtłapą, która za dużo mówi. Zresztą Derek nie odwiedził go ani razu przez całe cztery dni.  
Scott co prawda twierdzi, że ta maść musi być na bazie czegoś antywilkołakowego, bo śmierdzi dla nich niemiłosiernie, ale to wcale nie jest pocieszające. Siedzi więc przed telewizorem w sobotni wieczór i stara się nie zerkać ani na komórkę ani w kierunku drzwi.

Fakty są takie, że Stiles naprawdę nie czuje się dobrze. Nie bardzo też wie z czego to wynika, bo przeważnie jest już tak przyzwyczajony do mniejszych lub większych upokorzeń, że nie zwraca na nie uwagi. Jednak ta sytuacja wydaje się inna. Bardziej osobista niż dogryzki Jacksona i…

Stiles wrzeszczy, gdy ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – mówi przepraszająco Derek.

\- Słyszałeś o drzwiach? – pyta Stiles, uspokajając swój oddech.

\- W zasadzie wszedłem przez drzwi, ale mnie nie zauważyłeś – informuje go Derek, wciąż stojąc co jest dziwne.

\- Nie usiądziesz? – pyta Stiles niepewnie.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś dzisiaj do mojego mieszkania? Czekałem, a ciebie nie było… Zmieniłem pościel – zaczyna Derek i między jego brwiami pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka, która zawsze wróży coś niedobrego. – I mam dla ciebie niespodziankę – dodaje dziwnie miękkim tonem.

Stiles mruga i mruga, a potem czuje, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu, który Derek odwzajemnia. I tak po prostu wszystko jest już dobrze.

ooo

Kiedy wyjeżdżają z Beacon Hills Stiles jest odrobinę zaskoczony. Spodziewał się raczej, że wylądują znowu w mieszkaniu Dereka. Nie protestuje jednak, chociaż pyta co piętnaście minut, co mężczyzna dla niego ma. W zasadzie w tym punkcie nie obraziłby się, gdyby to był tylko spacer po lesie.

Parkują jednak prawie godzinę później przed jakimś hotelem i Derek zaprasza go gestem do środka. Odbiera klucz w recepcji i prowadzi ich do windy.

\- Co to za niespodzianka? – pyta Stiles setny już chyba raz.

\- Miękka i puchata – mówi Derek, gdy otwiera drzwi.

Stiles staje w progu lekko zaskoczony, bo pomieszczenie nie jest duże, ale wypełnione poduszkami. A ściany są pokryte gąbką, co jest trochę bez sensu, bo to nie wygląda na studio muzyczne, więc dlaczego mieliby wygłuszać pokój.

\- Och – wyrywa mu się z ust, gdy orientuje się w czym rzecz.

Derek całuje go w kark.

\- I teraz będziemy mogli robić wszystko i we wszystkich pozycjach i na każdej dostępnej powierzchni – szepcze mu do ucha Derek.


End file.
